


America

by Gayships4days



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Peggy Carter is the Director of SHIELD, Budapest, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, He Made Another Call, Kid Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill is an ice queen, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury is such a mom, Nick Fury needs a promotion, Red Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayships4days/pseuds/Gayships4days
Summary: Natalia Romanova was taken in by SHIELD. This is her story.





	America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borky/gifts).



> Kay idk what I'm doing but enjoy. Tell me if there's any issues or if you feel it's been mischaracterised or something?

She would not miss it. The pain, the torture, the people, the girls, the unwanted sensations, the men who looked at her with perverse lust. Not even the soldier who taught her the most important things she knew. Natalia Romanova knew that sentiment would get her killed. Nyet, she would not miss the Red Room at all. 

0100 hours, January 15 1999  
Budapest, Hungary

Natalia Romanova- no, the Black Widow crouched in the darkness of a deserted building. The scope of her sniper was trained firmly on a head visible through an illuminated window. Her silencer was in place. Nobody would even realise he was dead. Lowlife. 

Simple mission. Find and eliminate the leader of a terrorist organisation, the name of which was classified from her. Her first mission without her handler, her first mission as the Black Widow, and she'd located her target without a problem. That's what was keeping her on edge. 

Keeping her jaw tight and her expression merciless, Romanova took her shot and the man slumped forwards onto his desk, his brains splayed out into his accounts. Almost as if to prove her theory of her job being too easy, two lower level terrorists decided on walking into the room as Natalia was about to take her leave. They took one look at the body and one look out of the window before yelling at men to help them and shooting at her. 

Дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо

A bullet grazed the tiny assassins ribs but she took no notice of it as she ran from the scene. She'd been hurt worse. A lot worse. Sprinting for her life, she took the fire escape by the side of the building and found herself in an alley blocked by the enemy. 

As fast as lightening Black Widow launched at the men, predicting their next moves before they did and being one step ahead. She stomped on one mans knee and brought her own knee up to snap his neck before spinning and kicking a terrorist's rib cage behind her and, using a knife from her boot, stabbed him in the gut. She continued her dance of blood and murder for three minutes more until all the men were either dead or fleeing for their life and her body was the same colour as her fiery hair. 

"Хорошо Natalia, ты мертв." She thought bitterly, running faster than a cheetah in the opposite direction of the trail of men. Suddenly she found an arrow tip aimed directly at her head and skidded to a halt when she'd rounded a corner. 

It was a man with blonde hair and the kind of look of raw determination of a child who'd always been trained to do something and had finally been allowed to do it. He looked her up and down with a wary expression. Did he know who he was dealing with? Was he a specialist? He certainly didn't look anything like the terrorist lackeys. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Came his voice, slow and steady. The archer was American - it was like he wasn't even bothered about concealing his accent. The spider glared at him showing no expression. Natalia went to get one of her weapons but realised that she'd left all of them except a knife in her boot in the men earlier. She wouldn't reach that knife without there being an arrow protruding from her body by the end of it. 

Natalia sighed lightly and ran. The man loosed an arrow barely a millisecond later and it lodged itself into an arrow. He was fighting her a moment later. It was a fight like a desperate cat against a reluctant puppy. At the end of it Romanova was pinned to the floor by his body and was bleeding almost everywhere. Black was edging her vision and she was soon consumed by oblivion. 

Agent Clint Barton looked at the limp body before picking her up (she was painfully light) and excersised the term "radio silence".


End file.
